


Soulmate of the Afterlife

by CheryBee



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Except at the end i guess, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Soulmates, not a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheryBee/pseuds/CheryBee
Summary: The forest has been calling you as long as you were alive. They were there, your soulmate was there.
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Soulmate of the Afterlife

Every person gets a soul mark on their wrist when they are born. They can be of every size and every color and only your soulmate have a matching symbol. Yours was faded, almost invisible, in the shape of flame. It was like that since the day you were born. Most people thought you had no soulmate, or that they had died at birth. But you knew… The forest has been calling you for as long as you were alive. Getting stronger as the years went by. They were there.

Your parents forbade you to go in the forest. All the people who went in there never came back and those who did always told stories of a soul stealing ghost. It scared you as a little kid. But now you’re an adult that doesn’t get scared of some made up ghost stories. Now you're an adult who can’t sleep because of the urge to go in the forest. You will find your soulmate no matter what. Fueled with determination, you put on some proper clothes and shoes and left your apartment.

\--

Fairytales were only fairytales after all. Despite being in love, the Prince Luka and the Princess Vanessa weren’t soulmates… But that didn’t mean that the Prince won’t make the relationship work! They were promised to one another after all, that had to mean something. His soulmate was from the kingdom, but the Prince had eyes only for his Princess and her only. No matter how pretty the flower girl was… They were happy together!

Until that fateful day, where the Queen Vanessa, seeing as her Prince was cheating on her with the flower girl, froze down the whole kingdom, killing everyone in the process… Little did she know, the Prince had eyes only for her and her only and was only buying the prettiest flowers for his Queen. But blinded by her rage, she locked him up in the cellar, leaving him there to die, frozen and alone.

The newly risen ghost didn’t have a soul mark anymore. Why would they have one anyway? They had just died, and so did their soulmate. Yet, something changed. Many years later, Snatcher noticed a weird mark on his wrist, something they hadn’t seen in a long time and something they thought they would never see again. A flame, vibrant blue, just like their magic. A soul mark. They hid it, using their shapeshifting abilities. Nobody would see it. The ghost didn’t want a soulmate. They didn’t need one and never did. So why now!? They were a soul stealing ghost for peck sake! They didn’t need love!

\--

Nobody saw you when you entered the forest. If you were honest, it was a charming place. Too bad your parents never allowed you to go, it must be beautiful with the rays of the sun passing trough the foliage. As you walked further in, the forest became darker, even though it was already night when you entered.

You've been walking for quite some time now. The scenery has completely changed: the trees were dark, the leaves dead and the atmosphere felt suffocating. Yet, you couldn’t walk back. You had come this far, you weren’t going to give up now! Full of determination, you kept on walking. Until you felt yourself leave the ground, now hanging in a bag several foot up in the air. You tried to free yourself but to no avail… Saying you were scared was an understatement. You were terrified. All of this was a big mistake. You should’ve listened to your parents. What if your soulmate was a crazy weirdo who lived alone in a cabin!?

Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt yourself falling. As you hit the ground, everything went dark and a figure emerged from the ground.

“HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOOOOOooool…” the creature in front of you, who you could only describe as a purple noodle with a jack-o’-lantern face, stared at you in disbelief. You stared back, you weren’t scared anymore. Why? You couldn’t explain but you knew that you didn’t need to be afraid.

Snatcher didn’t understand. The moment they saw you, they didn’t feel like stealing your soul and killing you anymore, which is weird because they love doing that. Instead, they felt all fuzzy and warm inside, which they didn’t like at all! You kept on starring, making them feel nervous. You were their soulmate, weren’t you?

“Are you a ghost?” You wanted to slap yourself for this stupid question. But at least they came back to reality, looking annoyed more than anything.

“You’re a sharp one, aren’t you?” They just wanted to get rid of you and to never feel whatever they’re feeling right now ever again! But something inside was stopping them…

“Ah, um, sorry… What’s your name?” Was your soulmate a ghost? It just felt so right to be here, with them. You didn’t really mind.

“I am the Soul Snatcher! Ruler of Subcon forest!” So the stories were true. There was in fact a ghost haunting the forest. And they were your soulmate!

“I'm (y/n), nice to meet you. I think you might be my soulmate.” You showed them your wrist, feeling nervous. They didn’t look as happy as you hoped.

There, the word they dreaded the most. They looked at your mark, it matched theirs. Not that they’re admitting anything! They only felt two emotions: anger and sadness.

“Well, that’s too bad! As you observed earlier, I'm a ghost! I don’t have any soulmate!” You looked down, a frown on your face. They were lying. They had to be!

“Then why didn’t you kill me. If legends are true, you kill anyone that enters your forest and steal their soul.” Snatcher was taken aback. They hadn’t expected you to actually point that out. They didn’t know what to say. “Show me your wrist!” You ordered.

The ghost begrudgingly showed you their wrist. As they were presenting it, they noticed that their mark was showing. What!? It wasn’t supposed to happen! Was their own body betraying them!? They tried to hide it but it was too late… you saw it.

“Why did you lie?” Did you look that unlikable? You didn’t understand… Why would they hide it?

“Because I don’t need a soulmate! I'm powerful, immortal, I don’t need you! All those years I lived without you and I've been doing just fine! You’re nothing! Just, get out of my forest! And never come back!” They shouted.

Every word was a punch in the gut, both for you and for them. Tears were gathering in you eyes and it killed them to see you like that. But they couldn’t risk it. They could risk getting hurt all over again. They don’t think they would be able to get up if they got heartbroken again, so they hurt you instead.

You ran and didn’t look back. You ran and fell down many times but still got up because, as much as you wanted to lay down and cry, you wanted to get out of this fucking forest. When you got back home, it was morning. You were exhausted. You went to bed, crying yourself to sleep.

The forest was calling you, and it was desperate.

\--

When Snatcher saw you run away, they almost ran after you. But they didn’t. When you were finally out of the forest, they didn’t feel as good as they hoped they would. If anything, they felt worst. They made their way back to their hollow tree, ignoring their minions' concerned questions. The ghost sat down on their armchair and didn’t pulled out their favorite law book. Instead, they thought about you. Days went by. They still did his duties, but always thinking about you. From patrolling to stealing the soul of some poor fools. But without the usual enthusiasm. Heck, they didn’t even greet the trespassers with their usual words of 'welcome'. Eventually, they just stopped doing anything. All they were thinking about was you! And you wouldn’t get out of their mind! ~~They always had been so lonely in their forest. And then you came along.~~

It would pass... You had to die of old age at some point! They just had to play the waiting game and hope that they'll feel better. It will go away then, right? But it got worst and worst as the day passed, they won’t be able to survive this long! But they still waited because what else were they supposed to do? Talk to you and apologize? Never! Not even in one million years! ~~They had always been a coward after all…~~

\--

Meeting your soulmate was suppose to be one of the happiest moment of your whole life. Instead, it was the worst day of your life… You wish you could just erase it from your memory. You were miserable, barely getting out of bed. After a week, you finally went on living normally. Well, as normal as it could be. Still heartbroken from the day you met Snatcher, you didn’t put much enthusiasm in what you did. You didn’t tell anyone about it. Nobody would believe you anyway. _“A ghost soulmate? Did you hit your head or something?”_ Many time you tried to get rid of you soul mark, but it was unsuccessful.

The forest was still calling you. And it was unbearable. It got worse as the days went by. You finally decided to put an end to all of this and confront Snatcher. You couldn’t keep on living like that! You were no longer sad. Fueled with anger, you put on some shoes and left your apartment.

You didn’t really had any plan when you set foot in the deeper part of the forest and you started to doubt. What will you say to them? That they had hurt you? They would probably just dismiss you… You meant nothing to them after all… You were well into the forest but still not where you were last time. You could still back up and feel miserable for the rest of your life. Some people never met their soulmate! You just needed some time to heal and you’re not sure if confronting Snatcher was the way to do it… As you were turning back to go home, your heart began racing. They were here…

“What do you think you’re doing! I told you to never come back here!” They could not believe it! You had the nerve of coming in his forest like you owned it? Especially after they told you to never come back!? But they didn’t really feel angry. They felt… relieved? Happy to see you even.

“If it makes you feel any better, I was about to leave.” You said flatly but still with some hint of bitterness in your voice, your back facing the ghost. You began walking. They watched you leave, a million thoughts in their head.

“W-Wait!” Snatcher didn’t really mean to stop you but their mouth moved before their brain could intervene. And it was at that moment, as you were leaving them, probably to never be seen ever again, that they realize: they didn’t want to be alone anymore.

“I'm sorry.”

You turned around and looked at them. They looked… sad, lonely and tired. If you weren’t mad at them, you probably would’ve hugged them and told them that everything was okay. But you were and so instead, you lashed out.

“Oh? You're sorry? For what!? You're sorry for being an asshole? Sorry for breaking my heart? Sorry for making me feel like I'm worth less than a rock?” They flinch at every one of your words. Tears were streaming down your face. “Well guess what! Sorry won’t be enough! Do you think you can just hurt someone like that and then expect that an apology will solve everything? Well, you’re wrong! You really hurt me, and saying sorry won’t erase your words.” You were panting, your throat sore from the screaming.

“I know it won’t be enough. I know it won’t solve anything. But I've made a mistake. I shouldn’t have said the things I said when we met. I think my apology is still worth something.” They were looking down, frowning, rubbing the side of their own arms like someone would to warm themselves. They looked miserable and seemed smaller than they had been earlier.

“Why?” You asked, your tone less aggressive. “Why did you reject me? We are soulmate! We are meant for each other!” If they wanted to answer truthfully, they would have to uncover some things they didn’t really want to talk about. Luka and Vanessa were meant for each other, too. But they weren’t soulmate… After a moment of silence, you spoke up.

“Did you… Did you have a soulmate before me?” If they were a ghost, they had to be alive at some point, right?

“I- Yes, I did… But I never met her. Actually, I did but… I couldn’t be with her even if I wanted to…” They still remember her beautiful red hair and her bright smile. Her flowers were the prettiest in the whole kingdom, almost as pretty as her… But she's gone and now, you’re here.

“Why not?” Why wouldn’t they be able to be with their soulmate?

“It’s… complicated…” They said with a sigh. “I was promised to another woman. Arranged marriage and all this bullshit.” Snatcher felt like they could say anything to you. They felt… comfortable. Even though you were screaming at them a few minutes ago. But you had every right to be angry at them. Especially after what they had said to you.

It didn’t sound like the most happy of life… You kinda felt sorry for him.

“Did you love the woman? The one you had to marry?” It still didn’t answer why they rejected you but at least they’re opening up a bit. And maybe, you'll understand them better. After thinking for a bit, Snatcher finally answered.

“Yes. I did. But she didn’t love me, she loved the idea of me. Does that make sense? She wanted me to be a certain way and didn’t let me be myself. And if something was wrong, it was somehow always MY fault. Of course the fool that I was didn’t see any of it! Too blinded by love…” Oh… They had an abusive partner...

They didn’t want to say more. They couldn’t. It has already been difficult to say this. There was pity in your eyes, they didn’t hate it as much as they usually would. It felt comforting to know you cared.

“I'm… sorry.” Now you felt bad for lashing out like you did earlier. Still, they hurt you. But now you understand them a little better.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” You stepped closer to them and took one of their hand in yours. They blushed at the gesture.

“Know that you’re not alone. I'm still angry for what you said. I don’t know if I can forgive you yet. But, I acknowledge that you got hurt in the past too.” They smiled at you. Maybe it wasn’t so bad. Maybe, they could be happy again.

“Thank you. And I understand if you can’t forgive me,” They took a breath they didn’t need “And I'd… I'd appreciate it if you take me as your soulmate.” You smiled at Snatcher.

“I'd be happy to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! (please tell me if there are any mistake, English isn't my first language)


End file.
